Captured
by YoGurlB
Summary: Sequel to Dream Catcher! After leaving La Push for the second time, Leah is still facing her past. Reading Dream Catcher first is recommended!
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters! S. Meyer owns it all except for the people I created on my own.**_

Every story doesn't have it's happy ending. Sometimes we never know why things end the way they do.

Leah closed her laptop and stared out the large window in front of her. A few years ago she decided to move to Salt Lake City, Utah after staying in Caifornia for awhile. She wasn't into the fast life which was all California seemed to offer her.

She went back to school and earned a degree in journalism. Writing had always been her escape when she was younger and she dreamed of doing it for a living until life got in her way. It had been five years since she left La Push and Jacob Black behind. He had called her many times and that forced her to change her number. Although she didn't want to talk to him, she had given him her new address so he could keep in touch with Jayden. While their relationship was still rocky, Jayden began talking to Jacob a lot more after Sam Uley died in a car accident a year ago. Jacob took his death the hardest out of everyone. After losing his family and two pack brothers, he didn't feel like he had much else to live for. Jayden had taken it upon himself to build a relationship with Jacob after hearing about his breakdown. No one could get through to him because he had practically lost his mind. Seth had gone back home to La Push to help run the pack until everyone decided to stop phasing. Jayden was the only one to get him back on his feet for the time being even though he still wasn't himself. Leah couldn't bring herself to talk to Jacob after the fiasco that caused their divorce.

"Finish that article," Lionel asked before Leah could even say hello. Leah loved to write but she hated her job sometimes. Lionel, her boss, was leaving the company soon but she was causing hell before her exit. Leah had written ten articles that week about fashion do's and don'ts. Leah knew nothing about fashion and she didn't care to learn anything pertaining to the subject.

"Almost done," Leah replied with a sigh.

"I need it done before lunch. Your other articles are wonderful by the way. Everyone in the office loves them and thinks you should write more," Lionel praised.

Leah rolled her eyes at the thought. She knew nothing about fashion and only wrote the article based on what she watched on Fashion Police and read in the magazines. Most of the fashion do's were a don't in her book. "Oh really? Well that's good to hear, I'll have the other one done by noon."

"Perfect, I can't wait to read it!" Lionel hung up without saying bye as usual. It was a Lionel thing.

Leah clicked over to her other line. "Yes Jayden."

"I'm in trouble," Jayden whispered.

"What the fuck did you do now? Please don't tell me you're in jail again. No, I'm not bailing you out this time either. You'll have to stay there until you're time is up. Good bye," Leah yelled before hanging up. After leaving La Push on his own, Jayden met back up with Leah in California like he promised. He claimed he had found his purpose in life and felt like he could move forward. Leah never understood what purpose he was looking for but she was happy he was finally happy. Jayden had a few run ins with the law a year after they arrived in California because of his temper.

Leah's phone rang again. "I'm assuming you're not in jail since you're calling me again."

"Nope but I may be dead once I tell you what's going on," Jayden replied. "Cameron's pregnant."

Leah closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She was still learning how to control her temper. Jayden wasn't ready for a kid and she wasn't ready to be a grandmother. "And how did this happen?"

"Wow mom I thought you would know since that's how I got here."

Leah chuckled. "Don't be a smart ass. I thought she was on the pill and it's a thing called a condom. You're not ready to be a father."

"Yes I am. I know all the ins and out. Just don't be like Jacob was and you're good. Fatherhood 101," Jayden replied.

Leah sighed. Her poor son was in for a rude awakening. "Jayden you're not ready. If you seriously think being a father is being anti-Jacob then you have a problem. I'll talk to you when you get home."

Leah could hear Jayden panic on the other end. " She's going to kill us both," he whispered to Cameron.

"Yep I sure am. You know I'm not happy about this but I'll let you two finish whatever you're doing. See you when you get home," Leah said with fake enthusium.

"Shit," Jayden cursed as he hung up. He would never hear the end of it once he got home.

...

Jacob dialed Angela's number for the second time.

"Number still disconnected," Paul asked taking a sip of beer.

"Yep, either that or she changed her number again."

"How long has it been since you saw Lizzy," Paul asked.

"Three years. She refuses to let her come down here because she may phase. You know how bitchy she gets when I turn her down," Jacob answered. After Leah left, Angela thought she had her chance with him for good. She may have been pregnant with his child, but Jacob did not want anything to do with Angela. She was one of the reasons his marriage had ended with Leah. Angela tried to win him back several times but he wasn't in love with her. Finally she gave up and moved away, snatching his child away from him. He attempted to take care of Lizzy but Angela wouldn't let him. She closed him out and told him he could do nothing to take care of her. Angela was struggling with all her relationships after leaving La Push. Every man she dated could not deal with her having a child. Jacob could tell she was depressed the last time he spoke to her. But she still refused to let him help her with Lizzy.

"So she would rather struggle than let you help? That's crazy man," Paul replied, shaking his head.

"I don't want a relationship with her so she's punishing me by keeping my child away."

"Well don't let that stress you. At least Jayden finally came around, focus on making that relationship stronger. Karma's a bitch and she'll get hers...again," Paul said. "When are you heading out?"

"Later tonight."

**_The next day_**

Leah zipped her laptop bag shut and plopped down on the couch in front of the bay window. The leaves were beginning to fall from the trees while the children played hide and go seek. She smiled as she remembered Jayden as a child. He was so happy before they moved back to La Push temporarily.

Her cellphone rang from her pocket. "Yes Seth."

"Hey sis, how are you," Seth beamed. Leah could hear Olivia, Seth's daughter, yelling in the background.

"Busy, you? Is that my Livy calling for me in the background," " Leah asked smiling widely. Olivia was like the daughter she never had.

"Yes and we have a surprise for you," Seth replied.

"Oh really," Leah asked, getting up from the couch to answer the door. Seth was always good at surprising her with random visits. "You must be at the door now you little bum."

She yanked the door open with a big grin on her face but it quickly faded once she saw who was on the other side.

**_There's chapter 1 for you! It's more like an introduction though because it's fairly short.I'm still not sure if I'm doing 3 or 4 chapters for this but just know it won't be long. Thank you so much for reading Dream Catcher and showing support. I know many of you wondered if there would be a sequel due to how things ended. Of course! I don't like leaving people hanging._**

**_Thanks for reading! I'll try to work on the next chapter very soon! We'll find out what Leah did to Jayden in the chapter in case anyone is wondering. LOL _**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! Stephanie Meyer owns it all with the exception of the little characters I created.**

Leah looked down at the child in her had never seen the child in her life but she knew exactly who she belonged to.

"Elizabeth," Leah gasped.

"Huh," Seth said on the other end. "What are you talking about Leah?"

"I'll...I'll have to call you back Seth," Leah replied hanging up the phone with Seth still talking. "What...what are you doing here? Where's your mother? Did she drop you off," Leah asked, glancing at the young girl's luggage and the tears in her eyes.

"My mommy dropped me off out front and I walked up here. She said to give you this letter," Elizabeth cried, handing Leah the folded paper.

Tell Jacob she's all his.-Angela

Leah sighed and crumbled the paper in her hand. How could someone treat their child like they were property? She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and pulled her inside. "Let's sit your things over here and get you something to eat. You hungry?"

"Is my mommy coming back," Elizabeth asked with tears threatening to fall from her lids.

Leah quickly turned her head so the girl wouldn't see the tears falling from her own eyes. "Um let's get you something to eat and call your daddy. Okay?"

"Okay,"Elizabeth whispered with a sniff.

Leah would kill Angela the next time she saw her...if she ever saw her again.

...

**Four Hours Later**

Leah had called Jacob three times and texted him seven. It wasn't like him to not answer, although she tried to avoid talking to him. He was always quick to answer when Jayden called. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on the couch with a pink bear resting against her arms. Leah recognized the bear right away. Jacob had won Leah the bear at a carnival before they began dating. It was a small but kind gesture.

"Mom where is the charger to my phone," Jayden asked.

"Oh I took it. Actually I took the charger to you phone, iPad, laptop, and I took the controllers to your game. They are in a nice safe place, don't worry," Leah smiled as Jayden's eyes widened.

"Wh-Why," Jayden asked, even though he knew the reasons for his punishment.

"To see how crazy you go when all your electronics begin to die and you have no way of charging them. And don't even think about using anyone else's charger. Oh and I've set you up with Ms. Gordon next door. She needs help moving some of her funiture around to paint. You'll also do her grocery shopping for the next 8 months along with her laudry. I know how much you love Ms. Gordon so I'm sure it'll be fun," Leah grinned.

Jayden's face turned red. "Mom that lady is creepy! No, please don't do this. Did you see how she looked at me the other day? She will eat me alive!" Ms. Gordon was an older lady that claimed she lived life as a cougar. Jayden had been running from her since they moved next door.

"Oh don't be silly Jay. Ms. Gordon is a sweet little old lady."

"She walked outside in her bra and panties the other day to get the newspaper. She even waited until I looked up to bend over and pick it up. And you want me to do her laundry too?! That means I'll be washing her granny panties. Ewwww!"

"Sorry kid, you're serving the consquences. Get over it," Leah replied, pinching his red cheeks. Jayden wasn't the type of kid that dealt well with normal punishments. Sending him to his room would just result in him sleeping all day. That wasn't a punishment. One way to get Jayden was taking all his electronics away and forcing him to be in the same room as Ms. Gordan. The lady literally gave him goose bumps.

"In all seriousness Jayden, taking care of a kid isn't easy and I've told you that many times. I told you to use protection when you started dating Cameron. But since you didn't listen to me you have to deal with the consequences. Sorry but not sorry. You choose to learn the hard way again and again. You will take care of this baby, I won't allow you to back out. Do you understand me," Leah said through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am,"Jayden whispered. The only person he feared was his mother. She was scary as hell when she got angry. He could remember her chasing him around the house a few months after he drunk all the milk. She wasn't the one to play with and he tried his best to respect her wishes. Even at nineteen he hated pissing his mother off in fear of what she would do to him. She always got him where it hurt with her punishments. She wasn't a physical punisher but her punishments were enough to make you regret what you did.

...

Jacob dropped his luggage on the hotel room floor and rushed to plug his cellphone into the room charger. He had forgotten his cellphone charger at home and his flight was delayed several times due to a storm.

"Damn," Jacob whispered when he saw how many missed calls he had. "Leah?" Jacob gasped. She never called him so something must have happened to Jayden. He quickly dialed her number and she picked up on the first ring.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been trying to call you for hours. Did you see my texts," Leah yelled.

"What's going on? I forgot my charger and my phone died. I called after seeing how many times you called me so no I didn't see the messages. Everything okay," Jacob asked frantically.

"Angela dropped your daughter off at my house and left. She sent some note saying she's all yours now," Leah replied.

"Wait what?"

"Your daughter was dropped off by her dead beat mother," Leah repeated.

"How...Why...How did she even get your address," Jacob asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes," Jacob said, picking up the keys to his rental car.

"A few minutes," Leah asked.

"I'll explain when I get there."  
...

"What are you doing in town," Leah asked as she opened the door.

"Coming to see you," Jacob replied, letting himself in since Leah didn't invite him inside. "Where is she?"

"Sleep in my room. She's pretty exhausted. I don't know how long Angela had her up."

"I'm going to kill her when I get a hold of her. What a bitch," Jacob said as he slammed his hand on the kitchen counter. "Sorry," he said as Leah glared at him.

"So you haven't even talked to her recently," Leah asked. "You have a bad choice in women."

Jacob grinned. "Hmmm, really?"

"With the exception of me," Leah whispered. The moment became awkward when both of them ran out of things to say. "Did your son tell you the news," Leah asked.

"What news?"

"You're going to be a grandfather. Got his damn girlfriend pregnant," Leah said, shaking her head. "I already handled him, but if you want to-"

"I don't have that right Lee. I barely raised the kid."

"He needs a father figure to get in his ass. He doesn't take me seriously until I'm in his butt about disobeying me. Plus, I don't know how to teach him about being a father. Yes you fucked your chance up the first time, but...maybe you can talk to him."

Jacob nodded. "Okay, I'll talk to him."

"Speaking of talking, what are you here to see me for," Leah asked. She had barely talked to him since she told him she wanted a divorce. They had nothing to talk about besides Jayden.

"Well-"

"Mom, did whoa..." Jayden stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you doing here?" The only thing that went through Jayden's mind was the pregnancy.

**Woohoo! Another chapter down and I didn't take 10 years this time! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing last chapter. I think I'm going to go for 4 chapters in this sequel depending on how much I put into the next chapter.**

**What do you guys think Jacob came to Utah for? And will he finally get in touch with Angela? What will he say to her? I know I would be pretty pissed if the mother of my child just dropped my kid off with no explaination.**

**Again thanks for reading!**


End file.
